Resident Evil ( BOW Bio-Hazard Offense Warfighters)
by Cydiuz Redfield
Summary: Hola he regresado con una historia como yo me la e imaginado miles de veces, que quiero compartir con todos ustedes espero sea de su agrado esta interpretación de la mejor saga de Survival horror en todo el mundo de los video juegos de antemano gracias a los valientes por leerme XD XD XD Aqui relatare como se forma el equipo B.O.W.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de la saga Resident Evil no me pertenecen,**

**solo los utilizo para fines NO lucrativos.**

**BIOHAZARD**

**(NOCHES OBSCURAS PROLOGO) 23/JULIO /98**

**Nota musical ****: **** watch?v=c53xF5L0jXE**

En un día como cualquier otro, un hombre maduro con varios destellos plateados en su cabello y barba, caminaba por los pasillos de una reconocida clínica de la ciudad, en el área de cuidados intensivos acercándose a las familias que ahí se encontraban. Su rostro amable, su buen vestir y su tono afable le permitía a las personas relatar la historia de cómo llegaron a tan dolorosa situación.

Una vez escuchada la razón de su pesar, este singular hombre ofrecía su apoyo incondicional y una posible cura para sus seres queridos aun cuando el mal que los aquejara fuese del tipo terminal, todas las familias con las que se entrevisto pasaban por tiempos obscuros llenos de desolación e incertidumbre, temerosos de saber que tan pequeño es el ser humano en tan terribles momentos, este sujeto era ese ápice de fe y esperanza que tanto necesitaban para hacer frente a tan dura prueba. Todos los padres de familia solicitaron una explicación más clara sobre lo que el hombre les proponía.

- (Con ese humor afable ya característico) Señores si desean saber más sobre esta medicina los veré en la parte norte del estacionamiento, ahí les explicare y resolveré sus dudas.

- Se lo difícil de este momento, - El hombre dio solo algunos pasos cuando giro un poco su cuerpo y dijo - así que solo les pediré que vaya el jefe de familia si les resulta de interés mi propuesta.

Una vez dicho esto se disculpo y siguió su camino para entrevistarse con más familias a lo largo de la clínica, después de eso se aparto mientras todos murmuraban entre si lo que debían hacer, perdidos en su amargura y ahogados en llanto todas aquellas familias con las que se entrevisto no hacían otra cosa mas de hablar de la cura con la cual podrían una vez más estar al lado de sus seres queridos, que hoy se encontraban muy delicados de salud.

Un poco más tarde cerca de las siete y media, uno a uno fueron llegando aquellas personas que tomaron la decisión o bien sentía curiosidad ante esta propuesta, sus ojos atónitos no paraban de preguntar ¿será esto real? Cada vez que cruzaban su mirada con la de alguien ahí presente. El manto de la noche los envolvió, pero siguieron inamovibles en ese lugar aun cuando la ansiedad y el deseo de estar con sus familiares era tan grande.

Alrededor de las ocho con treinta de la noche con los faroles del alumbrado público tintineaban sobre ellos, el lugar se miraba solitario, el ambiente sofocante y el aire era escaso, un tráiler con una caja inmensa se aproximo y se estaciono fuera de las instalaciones cruzando la calle, la increíble bestia apago motores al mismo tiempo que en esa larga caja con una luminosa línea blanca se dibujaba un largo rectángulo del cual salió un intenso resplandor cegando a todos los presentes, entrecerraban los ojos buscando ver dentro esa luz que es lo que había en su interior. Finalmente una silueta emergió de ese resplandor y cuando la luz se disipó frente a ellos se encontraba la persona que los cito en aquel lugar.

–Buenas noches caballeros es un gusto encontrarlos y ver el gran amor que tienen cada uno por sus familiares (con tono amable mientras extendía su brazo detrás de si, invitando al grupo a subir) por favor pasen el tiempo es vital.

Ya dentro del tráiler en la espaciosa caja había toda clase de instrumentos y herramientas de laboratorio después de todo no era una broma de eso no había duda, definitivamente se trataba de algo más.

-Esto caballeros es muestra y obra de mi trabajo que les ofrezco a ustedes para beneficio de sus familiares es la esperanza de vida que creo todos deseamos para ellos. Dado que este es un medicamento experimental mi pago será la oportunidad que ustedes me brindan al permitirme salvar las vidas de sus seres queridos, ¡y no es broma este apoyo que les ofrezco, es real!... y es suyo si así lo deciden.

Ahora bien este es un tratamiento muy delicado así que les pido de la manera más atenta presten total atención a todas mis indicaciones, tomen en consideración que de esto dependerá la vida futura de sus familiares, este medicamento debe de fortalecer las defensas naturales de los pacientes de manera que puedan llevar una vida similar o incluso en algunos casos igual que cualquiera de nosotros.

El hombre abrió un maletín de alta seguridad con un tablero digital y un regulador de temperatura interna de donde substrajo unos envases de vidrio transparente que poco a poco fue acomodando en grupos de dos, dichos recipientes contenían una solución verde y violeta respectivamente, debajo de la mesa sobre la que acomodo todos los materiales saco dos envases más.

-Estos en mis manos solo es agua con colorantes, pero nos servirá para explicarles el proceso de aplicación del tratamiento a seguir, cada frasco contiene 250ml. Lo suficiente para que nuestros pacientes se reintegren a la sociedad lo antes posible, bien lo primero que deberán hacer y que por ser la primera aplicación tendrá que ser generosa, atreves de un goteo continuo en una solución que comprenderá un centímetro cubico de la solución violeta por un litro de suero y luego de un intervalo de 5minutos del mismo modo se suministrara la solución verde pero en este caso serán dos centímetros cúbicos en lugar de uno y se llevaran ambos goteos.

-Posteriormente la aplicación será de 2 mililitros de la solución violeta por cada 6 horas y un mililitro de la solución verde cada 4 horas en ambos casos disuelto en 500 mililitros de agua.

Uno de los hombres ahí presente alzo su mano a la vez que preguntaba.

–disculpe sr…

-Soy el doctor Spencer, doctor Oswald Spencer perdón por la rudeza y la poca cortesía de no cumplir con lo más básico en educación (mientras tallaba su nuca en señal de vergüenza)

-Si bueno…. Dr. Spencer ¿qué tipo de complicaciones podrían haber?

-¡muy buena pregunta! – exclamo el hombre y prosiguió – la respuesta es una serie de síntomas tales como escalofríos intensos, piel translucida, fiebres con altas temperaturas y trastornos mentales, en este último punto les pediré estén atentos a cualquier cambio en la conducta normal del sujeto por mínima que sea, como olvidar cosas, dificultad de habla o incluso desconocimiento total o parcial de las cosas a su alrededor e incluso de algún familiar. En caso de pasar algo de lo ya antes descrito, no se preocupen no están solos sería absurdo no dar seguimiento a cada uno de los casos que estamos tomando hoy aquí.

-Todo mi equipo y un servidor estaremos a sus órdenes, al salir se les proporcionara un tarjeta con la línea privada de mi clínica donde se les atenderé las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año, así que marquen de inmediato y yo personalmente me haré cargo de su tratamiento.

Al escuchar sus palabras la multitud hasta entonces con rostros atormentados, consiguieron recordar la calidez de una sonrisa esperanzadora para luego fundirse unos con otros en una serie de abrazos felicitándose por tener la capacidad de proteger a sus seres queridos. Los hombres agradecieron su ayuda y la suerte de tan milagroso medicamento que le daría a sus amados familiares el don inigualable que llamamos vida, sin duda todo sería diferente a partir de ese momento.

El doctor Spencer solo permaneció ahí de pie mirando a ese grupo de hombres envueltos en jubilo derrochando alegría para luego salir corriendo donde sus respectivas familias y darles la buena noticia, y compartir toda la información recibida de parte de tan amable persona. Cabe mencionar que el trabajo de nuestro Dr. Spencer no termino ahí, el siguió de la misma manera entrevistándose con mas y mas familias en las diversas áreas de la clínica dando esa oportunidad de vida a quienes más lo necesitaran.

** fs39/f/2008/326/6/1/Raccoon_City_Map_by_ **

**BIOHAZARD**

**(EPIDEMIA CAPITULO 1) 24/JULIO/98**

Las 7am un joven cadete se presenta en las oficinas de la academia para saber a qué área se le asignara, sin duda tendría que ser un buen lugar, pensaba el oficial mientras esperaba un tanto impaciente por ver lo que el jefe del departamento y rector de la academia tenia para ofrecerle. Después de unos minutos revisando su base de datos, volteo hacia el aspirante próximo a ser miembro activo.

– Bueno Sr. Kennedy (se retira sus gafas y toma un pañuelo de su bolsillo derecho y comienza a limpiarlas sin perder de vista el movimiento de sus manos al hacerlo) creo que lo único que le podemos ofrecer es el apacible departamento de policía de Raccon City, se que para las aptitudes que nos demostró tanto en lo académico como en lo práctico esta ciudad parece poco, pero véalo de esta manera en algún lugar tiene que empezar ¿no cree usted?

-Señor no es ningún problema, esto me servirá para tomar el ritmo ya como oficial activo (mientras en su mente maldecía el tener que empezar en un lugar casi desapercibido por todo el globo en materia delictiva)

Un poco deprimido Leon se marcho de la oficina dando vueltas en su mente acerca de trabajar en Raccon City y cuando tiempo pasaría para ser reubicado, sin más que poder hacer al respecto fue a un bar cercano a su apartamento donde ocasionalmente tomaba una o dos copas según la ocasión disfrutando de una suave música de jazz seguía meditando sobre su nueva área laboral, tomo su segundo trago y pago la cuenta luego, se retiro a descansar tomando en cuenta su viaje hacia lo que por tiempo indefinido seria su hogar. En casa el ya oficial de policía, se debatía entre un cereal para la cena o algún platillo congelado, después de batir los alimentos un poco de un lado a otro, opto por un yogur para beber.

-mmmm... Rayos no hay acción, no hay playas, ni tampoco chicas, y definitivamente no hay celebridades realmente va a ser muy aburrido mi servicio por un buen rato (suspiro con un aire de resignación e insatisfacción por la decisión del rector de la academia)

-Pero, no debo desanimarme si me esfuerzo tanto como en la academia muy pronto estaré respirando otros aires.

Muy de mañana Leon arreglo el departamento desconecto todos los electrodomésticos y cerro todas las válvulas de gas, tanto de la cocina, como del cuarto de baño y la de una pequeña chimenea junto a la sala. Luego de unos minutos se presento donde el casero entrego las llaves y el pago total del mes que aun estaba en curso a su vez le agradeció por su buen trato y atenciones a lo largo de su estancia. El joven oficial Kennedy triste, pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmado se monto en su jeep wrangler Rubicon color verde bosque a simple vista parecería un vehículo militar, saco sus gafas de sol del bolsillo interior derecho de su chaqueta y simplemente comenzó a disfrutar lo mas relajante cuando se va en carretera, disfrutar de la naturaleza a tu alrededor.

Después de varias horas, gasolineras, café restaurantes, mas gasolineras y una infinidad de arboles, en punto de medio día se encontraba a la entrada de Raccon city por la calle Ennerdale. Estaciono su auto y se dirigió a la oficina de su nuevo superior, de camino a la oficina del jefe de la estación una señorita muy atolondrada tropezó con el dejando caer toda la papelería que traía entre sus manos y ella detrás de la misma, Leon junto sus documentos y le ofreció su mano para que se incorporara para luego entregarle todas esas carpetas foliadas S.T.A.R.S.

-¿Está usted bien señorita?

-Eh… Yo si… claro, muy amable joven permiso. (Entre dientes se decía a si misma mientras se alejaba) Wesker me va a matar cuando sepa que desorganice su informe de todo el equipo… ¡olvida eso Rebecca, cuando sepa que lo llamas Wesker en lugar de capitán Wesker seguro que te corta el cuello con su cuchillo táctico!.. mmhhp… ¡Cuchillo táctico, más bien parece uno de esos machetes!

El joven oficial se quedo de pie al ver esa chica tan joven casi una adolescente en las instalaciones y tan insegura en su manera de ser, pero lo que más atrajo su atención fue el uniforme totalmente diferente, no era el típico uniforme azul de un buen policía. Era más bien del tipo táctico casi podría decirse militar, surgieron varias dudas en la cabeza de Leon tratando de explicarse si realmente Raccon City tenia la necesidad de fuerzas especiales. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que paso de largo la oficina a la cual se dirigía. Por suerte la puerta estaba entreabierta y la persona dentro, desde hace un rato lo esperaba así que no dudo en llamarlo, sabía que era él después de todo, era la única cara desconocida que andaría en su estación de policía.

-Sr. Kennedy por favor pase usted ya esperábamos su arribo a esta unidad.

Freno su paso, miro a su alrededor y retrocedió unos pasos quedando justo frente a la puerta. La voz gruesa lo llamo una vez más pidiéndole que ingresara.

-Buenas tardes usted debe ser el jefe Irons, es un placer señor.

-Gracias hijo, bueno antes que nada déjame decirte que el que tu estés aquí no es obra del destino, yo te solicite al jefe Mcdaniels, esto es porque requiero elementos de confianza, han estado pasando cosas raras en mi estación así como en el hospital y es necesario una persona ajena a Raccon City que tengan la capacidad de ver a todos como sospechosos, y al decir todos ¡me refiero a todos! Incluso sus mascotas de ser necesario ¿comprendes hijo?

-Señor no sé qué decir... (Leon bacilo por algunos segundos, luego miro a los ojos al jefe Irons) no lo voy a decepcionar señor haré un buen trabajo aquí.

-Lo sé hijo es por eso que te arrastre hasta acá, espero me disculpes, pero si esto se va a resolver tiene que ser así.

-Bueno pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿qué es ese problema tan grande? jefe Irons y ¿Cuál será mi función?

-Oficial Kennedy lo primero será saber que sucede aquí en la estación, su tarea va a consistir en averiguar por que están desapareciendo materiales de la armería.

-Me imagino que al tratarse de la armería como tal, por obvias razones hablamos de las armas de los oficiales.

-No solo esas armas (dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia) también las de el equipo especial e incluso las decomisadas a delincuentes ocasionales.

La confesión del jefe Irons dejo perplejo al joven oficial, estupefacto ante tales acontecimientos, cuando logro recuperarse de la impresión, miro a su superior a los ojos una vez mas, y se aparto de aquella oficina.

-Yo me encargo de hacerlos caer, (dijo con un timbre de voz muy firme sin mirar atrás donde se desvanecía la imagen del jefe Irons detrás su escritorio con la tenue luz de una lámpara sobre el mismo) se trate de un solo hombre o varios bien organizados.

A varios cuartos de ese lugar un grupo de oficiales seleccionados por sus altas capacidades, platicaban burlona y descaradamente sobre supuestos incidentes en el área de Raccon Forest de estos hasta el momento solo había dos reportes, y de los cuales al investigar la zona no se encontró cadáver alguno, únicamente unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, como rastro a una ligeramente de mayores dimensiones; después de eso, nada en lo absoluto. Los oficiales entre sus bromas debatían el punto de que podrían ser las típicas llamadas de broma de los adolescentes y que se debería de rastrear la llamada para averiguar quién era el responsable de las mismas.

-mhp…. Pues a mí no me es muy convincente su reporte Sr. Marini, no me especifica el área acordonada así como el perímetro cubierto, realmente esta es la hoja más ofensiva que se ha puesto sobre mi escritorio.

Alegaba el hombre con fuertes reclamos, y reprobando cada una de las cosas que había en ese informe. Desde el fondo un joven del tipo despreocupado sube los pies a su escritorio mientras se pone cómodo para presenciar el espectáculo, enseguida de él, una señorita de semblante muy serio se puso en pie y abandono la habitación.

-(Ese Wesker siempre tratando a todos en la unidad como retrasados ¡como lo detesto!) -Pensaba la joven, increíblemente molesta a pesar de ser ella la mente fría del equipo, aquella donde siempre aún en la situación más crítica triunfara la razón antes que la emoción.-

-Disculpe señorita soy nuevo aquí y me entere que hay un grupo élite de oficiales y tengo autorización del jefe para hablar con el capitán de esta división, ¿podría indicarme donde está su área de trabajo? (el ya se había percatado de la placa en su cintura y sabia de sobra que ella era uno de ellos)

-¿Y tú eres?

-Leon Scott Kennedy policía de nuevo ingreso a este departamento.

-Bien como sea, en este pasillo la siguiente puerta que veas tendrá un letrero bastante notorio con la leyenda S.T.A.R.S. espero te sea de ayuda.

-Si claro luego me entrevistare con cada uno de manera individual, pero por ahora me interesa hablar con su capitán. Gracias a sido muy amable señorita (se retiro rumbo a la dirección obtenida sin permitirle cuestionarlo)

Ya dentro del cuarto de trabajo de la unidad S.T.A.R.S. Wesker despacho ambos grupos, para poder platicar más abiertamente con el Sr. Kennedy. Pasados escasos 30 minutos el capitán salió por la puerta y comenzó a mandar uno a uno donde Leon a todo su personal.

** fs39/f/2008/326/6/1/Raccoon_City_Map_by_ **

**(EPIDEMIA CAPITULO 1) 25/JULIO/98**

Mientras, en algún lugar de la calle Mina, un solitario hombre desvariaba de un lado a otro tambaleándose a cada paso, como si de un momento a otro fuese a caer al piso de manera abrupta. Ya eran pasadas las 10:00pm y como era costumbre en Raccon la gente solía descansar desde muy temprano solo uno que otro joven radical exponía su rebeldía paseando a altas horas de la noche.

Deambulo un par de horas y justo antes del amanecer regreso por el mismo camino que lo condujo hacia aquel lugar, internándose en lo profundo del Raccon Forest, desapareciendo de vista entre los arbustos. Un poco más delante en la calle Dr. Chumleigh un evento similar se presentaba, por fuera del patio de las casas merodeaban dos quizás hasta tres individuos con serias mutilaciones en el cuerpo, pero igual que en el caso anterior los buenos hábitos de los ciudadanos los mantuvo al margen de la situación y sin conocimiento de ella.

El sol llego con su calidez habitual, despertando a los habitantes de la ciudad invitándolos a prepararse para los retos del nuevo día. Mientras que aquel grupo de hombres desapareció sin nadie notarlo. Cerca de ahí en una de las casas situada en la calle Front una pareja corría desesperada por la casa buscando la tarjeta del buen doctor, pues su hijo adolescente apenas de 15 años que padecía de un tumor cerebral estaba teniendo complicaciones.

-¡Dr. Spencer por favor ayúdenos, se trata de nuestro único hijo SALVELOO! (decía el pobre hombre a la persona del otro lado del teléfono con total impotencia ante la situación) ¡POR FAVOR NO LO DEJEN MORIR!

-Señor antes que nada guarde la calma, sí me es imposible ayudarle pero necesito que responda unas breves preguntas mientras un transporte especialmente va a recoger a su hijo y traerlo a nuestras instalaciones, para los análisis correspondientes, no se preocupe su hijo va a estar bien.

El hombre pregunto sobre la apariencia física del muchacho, así como que tan lúcido estaba incluso pidió al padre ir donde el hijo formularle reactivos sobre cosas que estuviese mirando en la escuela en ese momento, a lo cual en joven respondió excepcional, ni un solo fallo y su tiempo de respuesta a un mejor. Una sonrisa escucho el atormentado papá, encolerizado pregunto que si que era tan gracioso para él, a lo cual el hombre respondió que no tenía por qué preocuparse, después de este formulario podía garantizar la salud del muchacho.

Ese mismo día las instalaciones del Dr. Spencer atendieron 5 llamadas similares y una sexta donde había gritos espantosos, después de unos minutos todo era silencio, lo único perceptible al oído eran unos quejidos antinaturales.

El hombre colgó la bocina camino por un largo e iluminado pasillo con muchas puertas blindadas con paredes al parecer de algún tipo de vidrio reforzado, al final del mismo, estaba una puerta de color negro con un pequeño letrero metálico que decía.

**UMBRELLA INC.**

**AREA DE INVESTIGACION:**

**DR. SPENCER**

-Dr. Spencer ya ha comenzado todo será cuestión de unos días para que los sujetos de prueba se activen, que debemos hacer ahora señor.

-Que más, dejar que la vida siga, atenderán solo el 50 % de las llamadas con transporte a estas instalaciones para hacer otro tipo de pruebas y bueno, el otro cincuenta vivirán de nuevo cuando sea tiempo. A estas familias se les pedirá seguir el tratamiento sin falta y si es necesario subministrar todo el activo violeta que les quede eso debería ser suficiente (mientras su cara se deformaba con una sonrisa malévola derrochando una perversión demoníaca en su mirada) ahora, quizá también deberías ir preparando los transportes para mudarnos a otra ciudad en unos quince días o quizá en diez.

**(EPIDEMIA CAPITULO 1) 26/JULIO/98**

De regreso en Raccon en otro laboratorio financiado por Umbrella Inc. Un científico de nombre William Birkin quien desde hace ya tiempo trabajaba en la mejora del virus-T, no descansaba al igual que su esposa quien era su principal asistente en su investigación.

Su trabajo no había sido en vano, al parecer el Dr. Birkin descubrió un virus increíblemente más agresivo con el tejido humano, sin embargo pensaba hacer más pruebas antes de pasar a la exposición en sujetos vivos.

-Annette cariño, por favor dame tu opinión sincera, ¿debo entregar esto a la compañía? Comienzo a pensar que lo que encontré aquí realmente está por encima de lo que el V-T puede hacer…

-William la verdad es que, aun cuando te opongas ellos vendrán por tu investigación sin duda.

-Mmhp…. Si ese es el caso amor, tendré que pedirte que nuestra querida Sherry y tu se vayan de la ciudad ahora que aún hay tiempo sin que ninguna corra peligro.

-William cariño, ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?!(Alarmada por la cara seria de su esposo, solo podía pensar en lo peor)

- Algunos de mis subordinados mean informado de un brote masivo de V-T en Raccon Forest, además no lo he confirmado, pero hasta donde sé, el director Spencer a subministrado a un gran número de personas el V-T y su antivirus, la verdad no se que intenta pero lo mejor será que ustedes dos salgan ya de aquí.

-Mama, papa ¿sucede algo?

-Nada mi amor, vuelve a la cama ya es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos todos trabajo que hacer ¿sí?

La Dra. Annette mando a descansar a su hija para seguir hablando con su esposo de tan delicado tema, ¿sería acaso posible que su propia empresa donde habían contribuido tanto les diera ahora la espalda?, y de ser así ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?, ¿Cómo evitar ser una cifra más entre las muertes o desaparecidos?

-Quizá lo mejor será pedir asilo en las instalaciones de la mansión en Arklay, es probable que ganemos algo de tiempo.

-Lo siento querida pero eso no es posible, ¡tienen que salir de aquí ya!, yo me quedare y seguiré con la investigación del V-G así no irán tras de ustedes, llévate nuestro carro, y deja el de la compañía aquí, así no sabrán que se han ido hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

El Dr. William abrazo fuertemente por última vez a su esposa, después se dirigió donde su pequeña hija y se sentó en la cama, justo a un lado de ella, la miro detenidamente como intentando grabar su rostro en su mente de manera que jamás lo pudiese olvidar ni en un millón de años. Después de eso, la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Una vez más el matrimonio se fundió en un abrazo sabiendo que jamás volverían a tenerse el uno al otro.

**(EPIDEMIA CAPITULO 1) 27/JULIO/98**

-Bien casi todas las piezas están en su lugar, muy pronto podre ver la efectividad real de nuestra creación, si las cosas salen como esperamos, tendremos en nuestro poder la más poderosa arma en toda la historia de la humanidad. Jajajajajaaaaa (Rio de manera sádica mientras agitaba su copa de coñac, mirando por el vitral de su oficina toda la ciudad de Raccon postrada a sus pies)

-Agente Hunk vaya preparando su equipo y además contrate un grupo de matones y enséñeles lo básico en una sustracción de emergencia.

-¿Señor…?

-Si van a rescatar a los civiles que se encuentren sanos tras la infección o por lo menos eso intentaran.

-Dr. Spencer señor, como usted diga.

El hombre todo vestido de negro, camino algunos pasos llegando hasta lo que parecía un cuadro con candelabros ordinarios, sujeto uno de ellos y tiro de él, automáticamente se abrió una especie de pasadizo secreto, cuando se disponía a entrar el Sr. Oswald lo hizo volverse con otra indicación.

-Hunk una cosa más, manda a alguien a ver qué es lo que hace el buen doctor Birkin hace ya un par de semanas que no reporta nada sobre su investigación y no podemos permitirle tales libertades.

-Sí señor, así se hará.

Por otra parte, el oficial Kennedy seguía con su investigación, sin la mas mínima pista de lo descrito por el jefe Irons. Entonces pensó en verificar los inventarios de la armería, si realmente estaba pasando algo allí tendría que haber un registro desde cuándo fue la primera vez que se tuvo conciencia de tal acto delictivo.

El joven oficial le había solicitado a el Capitan Wesker le facilitara a uno de sus hombres para la investigación y que el mismo se entrevistaría con cada uno de ellos, claro sin decirles algún contenido de su misión, al final opto por trabajar con el Sr. Redfield mirando su integridad y su expediente tan impresionante.

Leon pensó que con la ayuda de Chris podría resolver esto más rápido, y así tener puntos extras con el jefe, de manera que no se daría por vencido fácilmente. Cito al agente Redfield fuera de la estación, en el restaurante cercano a la estación para platicar más abiertamente, ya que tenía la impresión de que si en alguien podía confiar ahí era en ese hombre, no cualquiera cuestiona a sus superiores al grado de ser dado de baja por una causa justa. Después de algunas horas y varias demandas de Chris, sobre que tenía que saber todo acerca de su misión y que era exactamente lo que estarían buscando llegaron a un acuerdo para poder trabajar juntos.

**(EPIDEMIA CAPITULO 1) 28/JULIO/98**

Cerca de las 3:00am de la mansión Arklay las inmensas puertas traseras se abrieron, y dos sombras pequeñas salieron a gran velocidad casi imperceptibles a esa hora cuando todo es obscuridad y la neblina cada vez más densa. Parecería que no tuviesen rumbo fijo, solo corrían por el Raccon Forest de forma incansable. Ahí mismo en los alrededores se encontraba un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que se habían escapado de casa, solo por una noche para estar juntos y darse una prueba de su amor.

El grupo constaba de tres parejas aproximadamente entre los 16 y 20 años de edad, al parecer todos conocidos de una misma calle en Raccon. Ellos bajaron de la vagoneta y montaron sus casa de acampar alrededor de el automóvil para protegerse del frio, a su vez darse espacio y ganar algo de privacidad.

Ya pasadas las 6:00 am los chicos salieron a desayunar, con la idea de regresar a casa y prepararse para un día de clases o al menos eso pensaban ellos…

Sin que tuvieran la mas mínima oportunidad de reaccionar, aquellas sombras aparecieron emergiendo desde unos arbustos junto a los arboles donde habían acampado, en cuestión de segundos el bello paisaje de los chicos se tiño de carmesí, todo se convirtió en un mar de sangre y cuerpos mutilados por los afilados colmillos de las dos bestias que se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Al paso de media hora, esos cuerpos mutilados cobraron vida una vez más, y comenzaron a deambular por todo el bosque quejándose, sin luz alguna en sus ojos. Las dos sombras quedaron expuestas ante el rojo amanecer, su apariencia era algo sorprendente ya que sus cuerpos parecieran estar en descomposición la piel poco a poco se les caía a pedazos exponiendo sus músculos e incluso también sus órganos. Al parecer se trataba de dos perros al parecer de la raza doberman o lo que quedaba de ellos.

En Raccon, la gente que acudió por ayuda a el Dr. Spencer, se encontraban ya en la clínica ubicada en la calle Folsom, donde todos los pacientes se pusieron en cuarentena, al igual que sus familiares, ya que su apariencia era muy desfavorable, además de presentar síntomas de los ya antes descritos o en algunos casos rasguños e incluso mordidas que alegaban eran producto de una conducta violenta de sus seres queridos. Todos ellos fueron puestos en observación y bajo tratamiento para evitar un brote prematuro.

Leon y Chris después de revisar todas las bitácoras se percataron de que todos los conteos apuntaban que el ladrón tendría que ser todo el personal encargado de administrar esa sección, así que decidieron tomar del área de tecnología una cámara de vigilancia de alta resolución portátil, un poco más pequeña que un bolígrafo.

Buscaron un buen lugar donde plantarla y esperar los resultados en las próximas horas, cosa que no sucedió, excepto un trabajo excelente del personal que ahí laboraba.

Lo cual los llevo a preguntarse que es lo que sucedía ahí, como desaparecían las armas confiscadas con la responsabilidad demostrada en los videos de ese día y subsecuentes.

-Leon creo que tendremos que plantar algún micrófono y mover la cámara de ángulo, sabes solo he estado ahí un par de veces pero recuerdo una pared que nunca entendí el porque de ella

-Muy bien Chris entonces te parece esta noche al cerrar la estación, en los quince minutos del cambio de personal en el área, seria nuestra mejor opción

-Totalmente de acuerdo (con una sonrisa aprobando la idea del novato)

**(EPIDEMIA CAPITULO 1) 29/JULIO/98**

La situación en todo el bosque de Raccon era cada vez más inminente, así que Umbrella Inc. Desvió la atención del problema abriendo un nuevo centro de salud con tecnología de punta, lanzando al pequeño Raccon City como una de las ciudades más preocupadas por la salud de sus habitantes, al igual que el desarrollo de la ciencia de la medicina a nivel global.

Las cosas parecían complicarse también en el laboratorio del doctor Birkin ya que sus pruebas lo llevaron a encontrar no solo el más poderoso de los virus, también uno con la capacidad de adaptarse según la situación, es decir con la capacidad de mutar casi instantáneamente en caso de sufrir algún trauma físico de ser necesario; además de haber sido visitado por el mismísimo Hunk dándole un mensaje de parte del solicitando un informe el próximo día 01/06/1998 de lo más detallado posible sobre su investigación, sin duda, Oswald no tramaba nada bueno.

-Rayos no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, Spencer ¿que es lo que quieres con tantas cepas de virus tan peligrosas?, sin duda has enloquecido amigo mío. (Murmuraba a la vez que escondía los tubos de ensayo)

La platica de Hunk y William siguió hasta tornarse demasiado acalorada, el mercenario con sus agudos sentidos y su gran percepción de las cosas ya había identificado la maleta con las muestras bajo la mesa que el Dr. Birkin escondía desesperadamente de sus "visitantes" con esta acción Hunk entendio que si no tomaba la muestra ahora ya no habría un mañana para recuperar el trabajo del doctor.

-William entregue esa maleta, por su seguridad coopere conmigo

-no…no se… ¡no entiendo de que hablas!

Uno de los mercenarios que escoltaba a Hunk tomo la indicación de el, y fue donde Birkin, quien forcejeo para conservar el virus mortal. El otro mas se unió al conflicto dándole tres tiros a quemarropa a el doctor después, Hunk se despidió y salieron todos de ahí sin darse cuenta que William aun conservaba un sepa y que al momento de salir ellos el se suministraba el virus.

En este mismo día el oficial Leon y Chris se reunieron para revisar todo el material reunido sobre el tráfico de armas dentro de la estación, así como de los nuevos videos y grabaciones de audio conseguidas.

-Bien Leon ahora todo es más confuso…

-Si… tienes razón, pero tus sospechas sobre esa pared fueron muy acertadas, una especie de pasadizo secreto que te lleva dentro de la estación de policía no es cualquier cosa.

-Si, además creo que esto no lo debemos de reportar a Irons es muy extraño… pero, según recuerdo siempre sale de su oficina a la misma hora todos los días, si cotejamos esa información a las horas de los robos el cuadro encaja perfectamente.

-Tienes razón Chris…

Los jóvenes terminaron su investigación, pero se decidió no reportar a el jefe Irons, si no a el jefe Mcdaniels ya que todo les parecía demasiado sospechoso, y este le solicito a el joven que se presentara en su oficina que el hablaría con Irons según fuera el caso ya revisando el expediente y la información contenida en el mismo. Así que emprendió el viaje de regreso a la academia para entrevistarse con el jefe y entre los dos atar cabos sueltos acerca de este asunto de las armas robadas. En tanto Chris lo despedía desde la entrada del departamento de policía, recargado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de pies y brazos, con una ligera sonrisa de camaradería mientras le dedicaba un saludo al estilo militar en señal de buen viaje. Ya habiéndose retirado Leon aviso a todo el departamento para que se prepararan para el regreso del cadete.

En las afueras de Raccon City el mal se hacía más grande, y cada vez estaba más cerca. Spencer dio la orden de liberar en Lynn valley a todos los infectados, que a estas alturas ya eran entes cuyo fin era cubrir su necesidad mas básica, lo más elemental de un ser humano el deseo de alimentarse. Guiados únicamente por su oído y su olfato ya que su visión era casi nula, avanzaron lentamente por todo el valle hacia las casas ubicadas en las calles Mina, Kiss, Dr. Chumleigh y zonas aledañas.

Sin embargo en los días sucesivos todo fue transcurriendo de manera natural sin que nadie notara las 100 personas que poco a poco emergían de distintas áreas boscosas en busca de alguna presa, y que por diversas distracciones que fue dándole Umbrella a la ciudadanía y a su vez, a los respectivos cuerpos policíacos, los cuales tenían que cuidar el orden necesario para evitar cualesquier conflicto en la ciudad, incluso el equipo S.T.A.R.S. se encontraba en el perímetro en algunas ocasiones, debido a gente muy importante de la compañía que se presentaba para la inauguración del centro de investigación, así como de famosos artistas que Umbrella costeaba para entretenimiento de la gente.

**(EPIDEMIA CAPITULO 1) 30/JULIO/98**

La masacre era inminente, los periódicos no hacían más que sacar primeras planas acerca del tema, los "muertos vivientes". Algunas fotos eran demasiado amarillistas, mostrando hasta cuatro de esas cosas devorando sin más a un pobre individuo en un rictus de dolor al ser desmembrado a mordidas.

Todas las fotos indicaban una misma locación, el Raccon Forest, sin duda había que actuar y averiguar qué es lo que realmente estaba pasando ahí. El jefe Irons para demostrar a la ciudad de su interés por esclarecer esto lo antes posible realizo una rueda de prensa donde notifico que el equipo Bravo de la unidad S.T.A.R.S. ya se encontraba en preparativos para inspeccionar la zona afectada tanto aérea, así como vía terrestre.

-Damas y caballeros les pido que guarden compostura, se que estas imágenes son realmente perturbadoras, pero no sabemos si son reales ya que no son del periódico local, pertenecen a la ciudad de Arklay, entonces lo mejor será actuar con cautela. Solo les pediré una cosa gente de Raccon, a partir del día de hoy habrá toque de queda a las 8:00pm, es decir nadie deberá estar fuera de sus hogares, de ser así, serán llevados a declarar que es lo que hacían en las calles y un juez decidirá si su historia es convincente.

- Por lo demás, (hizo una pausa para beber un poco de agua y secar el sudor de su frente, ya que esas cosas de la diplomacia y los medios de comunicación no eran su fuerte) día a día se publicara un boletín con información proveniente del equipo Bravo referente a sus avances y hallazgos en el bosque acerca de esta problemática.

En el bosque las criaturas tomaron posesión de los alrededores devorando a los animales silvestres que se topaban a su paso, incrementando sus filas a cada mordida, cada rasguño. Sin darse cuenta la ciudad se encontraba rodeada por estos seres decididos a convertirlos en su principal fuente de alimento.

Los agentes partieron como héroes en el helicóptero de la unidad S.T.A.R.S. en busca de la verdad, sin saber que lo que encontrarían ahí sería superior a la más obscura y terrible de sus pesadillas, muy pronto, la vida como la conocen tendría un giro espeluznante.

Hola, como están espero les sea de su agrado esta pequeña saga que les presento de una de las franquicias del Survival Horror que más admiro (la mejor sin duda), si se toman la molestia de leerme les pediré un favor, dejen algún review para tratar de mejorar los errores, así como la historia en sí, recuerden que fanfiction somos todos xD

**¡Feliz lectura!**


	2. Tardes Rojas

**Los personajes de la saga Resident Evil no me pertenecen,**

**solo los utilizo para fines NO lucrativos.**

**BIOHAZARD**

**(TARDES ROJAS CAPITULO 2) 31/JULIO /98**

**NOTA MUSICAL:**** watch?v=_I_lWKfhzSQ**

Mientras el equipo élite de los S.T.A.R.S. se preparaba para partir a la mansión de Arklay propiedad de Umbrella, lugar donde fue el último punto de comunicación con el equipo Bravo. Todos y cada uno de los miembros se preguntaban que había sido ese ruido horripilante y ensordecedor que se escucho justo antes de perder contacto con ellos.

-Chicos esta no es una misión común de rescate, aquí estamos tratando con algo más allá de nuestra imaginación, esperen todo y cuando digo todo ¡me refiero a eso!-(mientras azotaba el primer y último reporte del equipo Bravo en su escritorio)- esta es una copia completa de lo encontrado allá, revísenlo detenidamente y por mas que les parezca de ciencia ficción, no lo es, es una realidad y la tendremos que atravesar para rescatar a los nuestros.

-Todo esto se tendrá que llevar a cabo en tiempo record, pues la situación aquí en Raccon es igualmente complicada, se habla de varias desapariciones en el Raccon Forest algo que al regresar la unidad S.T.A.R.S. Completa lo resolveremos inmediatamente. En condiciones normales solo habría llevado conmigo a Barry y Chris, pero dadas las circunstancias seremos todos y no habrá división a la hora de la incursión todo movimiento se realizara en formación ALPHA cubriendo todos los flancos… ¡ESTA CLARO S.T.A.R.S.!

-¡Si SEÑOR! (respondieron todos al unísono)

La unidad se movilizo a donde los esperaba Brat en el helipuerto listo para despegar hacia su destino, allá en lo alto de las montañas de Arklay. Chris a pesar de ser un ex-miembro de la fuerza aérea de E.U. era un sujeto muy humano y sensible. Su mayor preocupación era la joven adolecente sin capacidad alguna en práctica de campo, mucho menos del tipo militar; su mente solo podía pensar y hacerle malas jugadas sobre el cómo se encontraría Rebecca Chambers la mas joven e inexperta de todos los miembros.

El helicóptero descendió lo suficiente para que el grupo bajase de un salto, en la primera oportunidad desde una altura aun no recomendable, Chris fue el primero en arrojarse y reconocer el terreno ya el tenia el puesto de batidor del equipo, y su trabajo consiste en reconocer y abrir el terreno, esto gracias a su amplio conocimiento del uso de diversas armas así como de su capacidad para emplearlas al máximo y su excepcional habilidad de tiro, adquiridos en su estadía en la fuerza aérea de Estados Unidos, rápido cual sagas leopardo comenzó a avanzar entre la maleza, después de algunos metros encontraron el helicóptero de la unidad Bravo.

-¿Qué extraño?... no hay nadie aquí, y sin embargo la mayor parte de su equipo se encuentra intacto dentro del helicóptero.

-Solo un ataque furtivo hubiese causado esta reacción en ellos, ¿no cree capitán?

-Es probable Burton, pero aun así, algo diferente sucedió aquí, de haber sido como tú lo indicas se habrían agazapados aquí, donde tendrían materiales y equipamiento para defenderse de sus atacantes.

-Señor, encontré varios rastros que se dirigen colina arriba, revise unos metros más y al parecer se encuentra una vieja mansión como a dos kilómetros de nuestra posición actual.

-Bien hecho Chris, ¡equipo!

-¡Heeeey! Chicos acérquense creo que encontré algo por aquí.

El grupo se aproximaba, mientras de entre la densa maleza substrajo una Beretta 92F Custom Samurai Edge, arma exclusiva diseñada por el R.P.D. para la unidad S.T.A.R.S. con una serie de requisitos y características muy elaboradas, solo existían trece de estas en todo Raccon. Al levantar el arma a la altura de su cintura, una mano la sujetaba firmemente, aparentemente del agente Joseph Frost quien fuera brutalmente devorado por alguna bestia.

-¡Josseeeeeeeph! (Jill impactada de ver los restos dispersos por todas partes, la impresión no le permitía reaccionar, torpemente retrocedió unos pasos tropezando con una rama)

De los arbustos cercanos a ella un par de perros aparecieron aunque de un aspecto grotesco, casi de ultratumba con brotes de sangre en los ojos y exhalando muerte a cada paso hacia la oficial que simplemente no conseguía ponerse en pie.

-¡Aargh! (Se escuchan un par de disparos certeros, mirando entre sus dedos percibe la imagen de las cabezas de las bestias explotando)

-De pie Jill no tenemos tiempo, si queremos sobrevivir debemos ir a esa mansión para resguardarnos de estas cosas.

-...si... Chris... (Levanto su vista con terror en sus ojos buscando a su salvador mientras sus manos se aferraban a las de el con devoción)

Brat quien sobrevolaba el área al ver las grotescas criaturas se aparto del lugar perdiéndose de vista en la copa de los arboles simplemente dejándoles a su suerte. Mientras corrían el coraje, la impotencia y el temor a la muerte los convertía presa fácil de las criaturas. Daban por hecho que sería cuestión de tiempo para tener el mismo fatídico final que sus compañeros desaparecidos.

-¡Chris, Burton!.. Los tenemos casi encima abran fuego de cobertura y reúnanse con nosotros en el lobby de la mansión.

-Chris de nada sirve dos en la misma dirección, tú dame tiempo alejándolos un poco de mí y yo te los quitare de encima.

-De acuerdo Burton solo no me elimines a mí, ya estas viejo para tiro al blanco (mientras seguían en su carrera hacia aquella vieja construcción)

-Lárgate de una vez.

Wesker y Jill lograron acceder a la mansión, pero sus compañeros quedaron atrapados en un breve tiroteo y una endemoniada carrera por sus vidas, Burton fue el primero en entrar a la mansión desde la parte trasera, mientras que Chris tuvo que demostrar su capacidad de resistencia corriendo a todo pulmón para evitar ser la cena de la jauría. En la mansión el capitán y su agente escucharon un disparo, al cual ella reacciono pensando que se podría tratar de Chris.

-Capitán, ¿escucho eso?

-Ve a revisar, yo voy a asegurar el perímetro aquí hasta tu regreso.

Jill avanzó por el lobby hasta una puerta que la condujo a un comedor en una larga habitación, con varios accesos a otras áreas de la mansión, sin duda alguno la llevaría al lugar de donde provino el disparo.

Al final del pasillo encontró un cuerpo degollado prácticamente a mordidas, lo crudo de la imagen sobrepasaba la capacidad de Jill, la cual una vez más retrocedió mientras que de aquel obscuro pasillo una silueta se aproximaba a ella lentamente.

-¡Jill al suelo!...¡AHORA! (Tirando del martillo de su revólver colt phyton, mientras apuntaba justo a la cabeza de la sombra)

La agente Valentine se desplomo girando para caer sobre su espalda y apoyar a su compañero al abrir fuego, grande fue su sorpresa al ver ese cuerpo putrefacto en pie, con sangre escurriéndose por las comisuras de la boca, la imagen le impidió disparar, Burton que tenía un temple fuerte disparo sin titubeos esparciendo el cráneo de la criatura por todo el pasillo, para después ir donde Jill y ayudarla a incorporarse.

-Estas bien…

-ejemph... Si Barry todo bien (ya no volverá a pasar lo prometo, no puedo seguir siendo una carga para el resto del equipo y para mi tampoco)

-Eso espero por tu bien, esa cosa estuvo cerca de dejarte como nuestro amigo aquí atrás.

-Es solo… que todo parece sacado de una novela de horror, simplemente no puedo creerme todo esto.

-Jill, en estos momentos lo racional es lo que menos importa, y si de verdad quieres salir de aquí, mejor que te prepares a disparar apenas detectes uno de ellos y si es posible justo en la frente.

-Ok, lo tendré en cuenta gracias Barry (con un guiño de su ojo derecho mientras sonreía con nerviosismo)

-Una cosa más, trata de comunicarte cada 10 minutos así habrá menos riesgo de una perdida.

Los dos agentes regresaron al lobby, solo para darse cuenta que el capitán Wesker ya no se encontraba ahí, había desaparecido del lugar sin rastro alguno. Barry miro a Jill y le pidió que fuera fuerte, que tendría que reconocer el lado norte de la mansión, mientras que el investigaría en el lado opuesto, se encontrarían de nuevo ahí mismo en un plazo de dos horas. El infierno se hacía presente en la tierra y ellos se encontraban en primera fila, atrapados en un camino sin retorno con rumbo a la perdición.

El lugar era obscuro, una persona caminaba sin rumbo en esa vieja casa, lleva de miedo pero con la fuerte convicción de sobrevivir y relatar lo ahí encontrado, finalmente después de vagar por varias horas se detuvo en una pequeña habitación escondida detrás de una escalera, casi desfalleciendo de agotamiento, cayo inconsciente sin darse cuenta.

Por otra parte después de una larga carrera Chris consiguió entrar a la mansión por la puerta principal sin haber sido herido por sus agresores caninos, agotado aseguro las puertas y se recargo en una de las paredes a la vez que se deslizaba hasta el suelo para permanecer sentado algunos minutos, sabía que el tiempo era oro molido así que no pensaba estar mucho en esa posición, tenía que encontrar a los demás miembros de la unidad S.T.A.R.S. Bravos y Alphas por igual. Detrás de cada pared se podía escuchar la misma melodía macabra, el mismo coro fúnebre de los muertos vivientes, esperando por su oportunidad de alimentarse.

Jill avanzó por lo que parecía una pequeña galería de arte, la cual estaba llena de cadáveres en cada rincón, se movilizo rápidamente evitando ser sorprendida por una de esas criaturas, cuando finalmente llego a lo ultimo del corredor rápidamente abrió la puerta frente a ella.

-¡Aaaaaargh! (de un salto retrocedido, desenfundo su arma y de dos certeros disparos extinguió la vida restante en los monstruos) eso sin duda estuvo cerca, el lugar debe de estar plagado de ellos.

Se acerco para indagar en el asunto siendo atraída su atención por uno de los muertos que vestida una bata de laboratorio, cuando lo reviso no pudo evitar su sorpresa al encontrar un gafete con un avanzado sistema de códigos y el logotipo de Umbrella impreso. No podía entender como estaba relacionada la compañía farmacéutica más prestigiosa de todo el globo con una hecatombe zombie, sin duda era algo que se tendrían que investigar mas a fondo.

Chris encontró lo que parecía era una armería, y tras revisar el lugar consiguió un rifle SVT-40, sin duda alguien ahí tenía el pasatiempo de la caza, pues también encontró bastante munición, más de lo que él hubiese esperado hallar.

-Bueno, esto me servirá sin duda. Ahora donde estará los demás (tengo que encontrarlos y rápido esto cada vez ira empeorando, puedo sentirlo) -pensaba Chris mientras miraba fijamente su adquisición- lo primero será integrar al equipo, ya que de seguir separados seremos menos que una presa fácil para las criaturas.

Su reflexión acerca de cuál sería su plan de avanzada fue interrumpido por un potente disparo, sin duda se trataría de Burton su revolver capaz de tal estruendo, salió rápido de ahí para encontrarse con su camarada quien lo reconoció y apunto contra él.

-¡Alto ahí Chris!...

-Barry que te pasa soy yo… Chris.

- Dime ¿alguna de esas cosas te ha mordido o arañado?

-No y baja ya esa arma, no ocupas hacer todo este teatro.

-Lo siento pero debo asegurarme, en base a un par de archivos que substraje de un cadáver, al parecer un científico, empleado de nuestra querida empresa farmacéutica, la gran benefactora de Raccon City.

-¡Es eso cierto!

-a que si… - frotando su barbilla con la palma de su mano -

Barry mostró a Chris la información obtenida hasta el momento, en la cual se habla a grandes rasgos de los diversos B.O.W. Desarrollados en esas instalaciones, incluidos los perros encontrados fuera de la mansión nombrados en el reporte como CERBERUS. En su caminata escucharon un terrible grito proveniente de aquel cuarto detrás de la escalera, apresuraron el paso para ir en su auxilio.

-¡Chris rápido, no creo que pueda sola! -solicito al joven ya que era mucho mas rapido debido a su obvia diferencia de edad entre ellos-

-¡Allá voy! ¡eeerrrgh!-Tomo por la cabeza al monstruo y de un veloz movimiento le rompió el cuello- ¿estás bien Rebecca? –Respirando un poco entrecortado por la carrera-

-Sí, creo que me quede dormida… todo esto ha sido horrible, la mayoría están muertos o se han convertido en zombies igual que todas las demás personas aquí.

-Ya veo…

-Dime, ¿hay alguien más con vida del equipo Bravo aparte de ti?

-No tengo idea Chris… realmente a sido difícil llegar hasta aquí...-con desolación en los ojos-

-Tranquila todo está bien, no había nada que pudieras hacer- Dijo Barry mientras la abrazaba, tiernamente cual amoroso padre a la vez que volteaba con Chris- Yo me quedare con ella, necesitará apoyo, tu ve adelante y encuentra a Jill y Wesker, al parecer tienes razón si no estamos juntos será un hecho que nadie saldrá de aquí vivo.

-Bien, entonces me marcho -Dio la media vuelta mientras asentía con la cabeza-

-Una cosa más, tome este radio del cadáver de uno de los chicos, servirá para estar en contacto si surge algo.

-Ok Barry, jejee -dio una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa- siempre pensando serenamente anciano perverso.

-Deja de llamarme viejo y ¡lárgate de una vez! -sonriendo con esperanza, al ver que poco a poco los sobrevivientes aparecían-

Chris salió de la habitación para regresar a esos lúgubres pasillos infestados de criaturas, camino por más de una hora de un lado a otro cuando escucho una voz con gran desesperación, solicitando ayuda a sabiendas de que su oportunidad de ser escuchada era de una en un millón, sin dudarlo se dirigió a ese lugar ya que en su mente solo podía pensar que se trataba de su pareja.

Mientras tanto Jill había logrado obtener una escopeta WINCHESTER RANGER 120, sin duda algo que los sacaría de apuros, no obstante al tomarla un mecanismo se había activado, el techo se desplomaba encima de ella en un cuarto intermedio aparentemente innecesario, perfectamente cuadrado sin ningún tipo de decoración o mueble en su interior. Trato de regresar al cuarto donde tomo el arma pero fue inútil, una vez activada la trampa ninguna de las dos puertas abriría y el techo tendría que tocar el piso para regresar a su posición original.

-¡Jill, ERES TU!

-¡¿Chris?!... ¡LA PUERTA NO ABRIRA TIENES QUE DERRIBARLA! -Grito desesperada buscando salvar algo de tiempo a su compañero y a si misma-

-¡Espera en un segundo te saco de ahí!

Forcejeo con la cerradura unos segundos y al ver que no cedía, advirtió a su compañera que dispararía contra esta para liberarla, rápidamente voló el cerrojo y la vio recostada en el suelo con el gigantesco bloque de concreto prácticamente sobre su espalda, sin pensarlo dos veces metió sus brazos ahí y tan pronto sintió que se tomaron de las manos tiro de ella desesperadamente con toda su fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si Chris, creo... que esto irá bien contigo -entregándole el arma a el-

-Nada mal Jill, en el otro lado de la mansión encontré una armería y creo a ver visto munición para esta arma. Toma tu quédate con este rifle después de Speyer creo que eres nuestro mejor francotirador.

-De acuerdo.

-Barry me escuchas… cambio.

-Si chris te copio… adelante.

-Tengo a Jill, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

-Regresemos al lobby y partamos desde ahí.

-Creo que tengo una mejor idea, ahora recuerdo que en la armería me pareció ver un helipuerto, quizá si vamos ahí, podremos trazar una ruta de escape y con un poco de suerte nos comunicaremos con Brat, si es que sigue en los alrededores.

-Me parece un plan, manos a la obra Chris.

-Chris… gracias a dios que estás vivo, -Jill sujeto a Chris del brazo cuando trataba de incorporarse - realmente estaba preocupada por ti ¿sabes? - hizo una pausa para luego dar un largo suspiro - de verdad, temí que te ocurriera lo peor allá afuera.

-Que pasa, a que viene todo esto - Con la cara llena de duda -

-Nada Chris… supongo… (Me siento como un tonta, preocupándome así por el… ¿realmente soy yo en este preciso instante?)

-No te preocupes Jill así me cueste la vida, te voy a sacar de aquí... compañera (sonriendo de una manera que ella no podía descifrar)

Finalmente en la armería Barry y Chris tomaron lo necesario, en tanto Jill y Rebecca trazaban un mapa hacia el helipuerto con varias rutas alternas, tratando de prever cualesquier colisión con las criaturas u otro tipo de percance, cuando del radio se escucho un mensaje renovando su fé y esperanza.

-Aqu… rat… Pero… Puerto…. Horas… oco… stible…bio y fuer...

-¡Es Brat aun nos está esperando!

-¡Brat aquí Jill me copias!

-…..ggsssssssss….ggggssssssss….

-¡Brat aquí Jill me copias, RESPONDEE!

-…..ggsssssssss….ggggssssssss…. te copio… cam…

-¡En cuantas hora nos vemos!

-Repita… pierdo… ñal.

¡Cuantas horas!

-…..ggsssssssss….ggggssssssss….…..ggsssssssss….ggg gssssssss…

-…..ggsssssssss….ggggssssssss….…..ggsssssssss….ggg gssssssss…

**(TARDES ROJAS CAPITULO 2) 01/AGOSTO /98**

La comunicación se perdió totalmente, ahora todo se trataba de una carrera contra el tiempo, sabían que su compañero seguía ahí para ellos, pero también que su combustible al parecer era escaso. La avanzada con cautela se convertiría en una estrategia de asalto, su misión, eliminar y abrirse paso lo más rápido posible entre las criaturas. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, los entes aunque en grupos de cinco o seis, eran fáciles de eliminar con un fuerte golpe de la cacha del rifle o de la escopeta, Chris y Jill, ambos asumieron la posición de batidores en tanto Barry y Rebecca se manejaban como contingencia. A unos cuantos pasillos para salir al punto de extracción, varias criaturas muy rápidas aparecieron desde los aires, al levantar su mirada, pudieron ver como saltaban las altas paredes sin la mayor complicación, eran monstruos grotescos con piel escamosa y una boca amplia con muchos colmillos en dos hileras igual que los tiburones. La pareja de batidores comenzó sin titubeos a eliminarlos, se escuchaba el estruendo de las potentes armas así como la caída de los cuerpos inertes pero por cada baja que tenían dos más pasaban por arriba de los muros.

-¡Barry esto no tiene fin, lleva a Rebecca al punto de extracción y traten de crear un perímetro para Brat, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!

-Bien, solo asegúrense de seguirnos.

El grupo se dividió una vez más, y la pareja que permaneció en ese lugar, poco a poco se fue replegando al grado de regresar una vez más al interior del laboratorio, corrieron para despistar a las criaturas, y sin darse cuenta llegaron a una sección donde se encontraban unos largos contenedores, dentro de uno de ellos había una inmensa criatura de forma casi humana, Chris se acerco un poco para mirar de cerca esa abominación cuando pudo sentir el frio del acero en la nuca mientras una voz familiar le pedía amablemente que se colocara de rodillas a la vez que le propinaba una poderosa patada en la rodilla izquierda derribándolo a la posición solicitada.

-Vaya me sorprende , creo que subestime sus capacidades, pero no puedo permitirte vivir, no ahora que yo seré el amo de todo esto y finalmente el planeta entero se postrara a mis pies.

-Wesker, ¿de qué hablas?

-Chris, es muy sencillo realmente, yo soy director en jefe de este recinto, de este laboratorio de investigaciones de Umbrella, y ahora lo estoy clausurando… jajajajajajajaaaa

Jill que aun no había sido detectada por Wesker, se acerco con mucho sigilo, con su arma lista para el ataque a la más mínima indicación de Chris. A lo cual, el rápidamente asintió con la cabeza autorizando su intervención al ver como su capitán se encontraba expuesto por causa de su celebración prematura. Rápidamente le asesto un severo golpe en la nuca con la cacha de su rifle dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

-Al parecer todo esto es sin duda, una gran conspiración.

-Chris mira. Aquí hay varios registros de visitantes y archivos de experimentos y un set con diapositivas.

-Bien verifiquemos de que se trata todo esto, y tomemos lo más relevante, esto lo tiene que saber el mundo.

-¡Tenemos que prevenirlos!

-Si Jill.

Los agentes trabaron las puertas y revisaron la mayor cantidad de información posible, recopilando lo más importante, que les permitiera exponer ante la sociedad a Umbrella y todo su complot. Después de algunos minutos cuando se preparaban para partir, del contenedor donde se encontraban ese monstruo la solución que lo mantenía dormido se dreno, permitiéndole despertar y tan solo de un golpe destrozo su prisión de cristal. Se coloco frente a ellos, interponiéndose en su camino a la puerta de salida a su vez que Wesker recuperaba la consciencia para tomar su arma y dirigirse donde los oficiales de su antiguo escuadrón.

-Vaya, vaya... Chicos, creo que se encuentran en una posición un tanto complicada así que tal si me entregan esos archivos y luego platicamos acerca de si los debo dejar irse.

-Yo tengo una mejor opinión capitán ¡púdrase!

-Señorita Valentine, nunca pensé que podría verla en ese estado de estrés tan lejos de su carácter calculador ajajaaa – mientras con su pistola le propino un certero tiro al hombro derecho -

-¡NO, JILL!...¡Wesker tu...! - arrojándose contra su capitán casi como acto reflejo -

¡ah,ah,ah! alto ahi Chris o la próxima vez será justo en medio de esos bellos ojos que tanto me están deseando la muerte jejejeee mm... bien señorita Valentine eso fue por su mala actitud de hace un momento.

-Te prometo que no lograras salir de aquí tan bien librado como tú crees.

Albert permaneció en silencio, para luego dar una señal con la cabeza indicando a la criatura que atacara, la cual rápidamente y a una velocidad increíble golpeo a Chris mandándolo por los aires del otro lado de la habitación, Jill por otro lado disparo justo en el ojo derecho de la criatura a pesar de su herida en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que el monstruo se quejo por el trauma recibido su distracción le costo un fuerte golpe fracturándole un par de costillas dejándola fuera de combate.

-Vez Chris... Sin duda esta será su tumba - mientras se acomoda las gafas - y el será su juez y verdugo jajajajajajaaaaa

-No lo creo Wesker - desenfundo su pistola para disparar al otro ojo de la criatura, dejándola totalmente ciega - y ahora que vas a hacer con tu juguete ¿eh?

-Nada tengo muchos mas en otro laboratorio, pero en cuanto a ti solo te pondré un tiro en la frente y me iré... – tiro del martillo de su pistola apunto serenamente a la frente de un Chris aún muy disminuido por el severo golpe de hace un instante- una ultima voluntad... ¡CHRIS!

-Si, bueno no es como mi última voluntad, más bien es como un deseo...nada realmente importante excepto que... ¡te veré en el infierno Wesker!

Chris ya se había percatado de la criatura detrás de su ex-capitán así que solo gano tiempo para permitirle al mutante hacer su parte del trabajo, en cuanto este toco a Wesker lo atravesó con su garra para entretenerse desmembrando al hombre como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, momento que Chris aprovecho para literalmente arrastrarse donde Jill y hacer lo posible por ayudarse mutuamente a salir de ahí.

En el helipuerto se libraba una feroz batalla entre los tres supervivientes y las interminables hordas de criaturas que llegaban de todas direcciones llamadas por las sonoras ráfagas de armas de fuego, incluso las que se encontraban al interior del edificio salían en busca de la oportunidad de alimentarse, complicando cada vez mas la promesa de aguardar por sus camaradas.

-Brat esto es ya imposible en cualquier momento vamos a caer, así que sácanos de aquí tendremos que ayudarlos desde el aire para que logren atravesar el bosque de Raccon.

-Chris me copias...

-Adelante Barry ¿que sucede?

-Hemos tenido que abandonar nuestro puesto, las criaturas ya eran demasiadas, sin embargo los cubriremos desde el aire... Chris... Jill… tendrán que confiar en mí.

-Y que propones que debemos hacer.

-Dejen todo el peso extra que lleven con ustedes solo su pistola y munición para la misma, yo los cubriré con la torreta del helicóptero así que solo preocúpense por avanzar tan rápido como puedan.

-Enterado te daré la señal por la radio cuando estemos listos para salir.

-De acuerdo... y Chris, no tarden demasiado cambio y fuera.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos ya que su condición física no era del todo buena y les seria muy difícil avanzar en la forma que se los pidió Barry, él se puso en pie y tomo a Jill del brazo ayudándole a levantarse.

-Jill se fuerte... - Mientras le tomaba las manos con tal delicadeza como si estas fuera del cristal mas fino, del mismo modo las coloco alrededor de su cuello y puso las suyas en la cintura de su "pareja" - tu solo evita mirar atrás y corre detrás de mi ¿de acuerdo? - mientras la rodea aún con mas fuerza con ambos brazos de la cintura, apretando sus extremidades casi al grado de causarle daño a lo cual ella respondió aferrándose a sus enormes hombros enterrando las uñas cual felina devorando su presa.

-Chris... ¿realmente crees que podremos lograrlo?... ¿de verdad será posible escapar de este infierno?

-Ten fe en mí y en Barry... (Sin duda no puedo garantizar mis palabras, sin embargo tampoco debo robarle la esperanza de acabar con la pesadilla, ahora todo esta en las manos del destino)

Se despojaron de toda la munición así como del rifle y la escopeta e incluso de los chalecos y otros protectores pesados parte de su uniforme como miembros de S.T.A.R.S. Chris utilizo el radio por última vez dejando saber a Barry que ya era tiempo de la verdad. Después de eso lo arrojo donde los demás artefactos y comenzaron a correr sin tregua en dirección a Raccon City atravesando el espeso del bosque mientras centenares de ojos luminosos acechaban en la penumbra. La carrera fue larga y terriblemente agotadora física como mentalmente, las municiones literalmente desaparecieron así que eliminaron el peso extra que aún les quedaba. Jill vencida por todo lo anterior y la fractura que la aquejaba así como su herida que no paraba de sangrar, se desplomo a lo cual su compañero reacciono inmediatamente creando un perímetro contra los zombies a su alrededor.

-¡Chris vete... huye por favor! - Ella gritaba pidiendo, solicitando, ordenándole que la abandonara en ese lugar y salvara su vida por ambos, por el amor que se habían jurado -

-Sabes te dije que saldríamos los dos de esta pesadilla y si no va a ser así, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí a hacerte compañía y que esta sea nuestra tumba – mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los entes rompiéndoles el cráneo con su cuchillo o bien el cuello según la oportunidad o bien puedes subir a mi espalda para salir de aquí.

Jill se sujeto con todas las fuerzas restantes y su cabeza recostada en su espalda con sus ojos cerrados implorando poder superar tan dura prueba. Después de una larga travesía, en su loca carrera Chris no se percato de un pequeño acantilado por el que cayeron sin mas, rodaron innumerable cantidad de veces hasta topar con la banda de protección de la calle Folsom, caminaron un poco mas delante sintiéndose mas seguros y avanzaron por la Raccon-Arklay line solo para ver las sirenas de patrullas abandonadas, y una inmensa cantidad de cuerpos inertes esparcidos por todos lados. Llegando a la calle Mission supieron que la pesadilla no había hecho otra cosa si no empezar con aquella desoladora imagen del Hospital en llamas y entes de ambulantes en los alrededores.

Hola que tal aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia que es un placer compartirles, como siempre les pido su apoyo por medio de los reviews así podre corregir errores para las próximas entregas. Y como siempre recuerden que FANFICTION lo hacemos todos.

**¡Feliz lectura!**


End file.
